


underfoot

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Reign of the Supermen (2019)
Genre: Anal Beads, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/F, Genderbending, Kryptonite Sex Toys, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Kon's lungs hurt like fuck. Humans have to put up with so much. She tries to roll onto her side to get it deeper into her chest but thousand-dollar shoes jam against her.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	underfoot

**Author's Note:**

> noncontober day 13: genderswap, kinktober day 13: frottage (hehe)  
> shoutout to lace for yelling abt f/f konlex on twitter with me. It's What We Deserve.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lex hisses. Kon knows this means she’s doing something right. She redoubles her efforts, tongue moving as fast as she can. Her eyes are going hazy. Lex’s hand pinches her nose shut as she rides Kon’s face, glaring down at her with cruel eyes. If she wants to breathe she has to _hurry_ , moving even though her jaw aches. It’s a relief when she feels Lex’s thighs tense on her cheeks, feels perfectly manicured nails dig into her scalp.

“Lick it all up,” Lex orders coldly. Stars dancing in front of her eyes, Kon does. It’s only when Lex stands back up and pulls her underwear back over her cunt that Kon is allowed to suck in long breaths of air. Her lungs _hurt_ like fuck. Humans have to put up with so much. She tries to roll onto her side to get it deeper into her chest but thousand-dollar shoes jam against her cunt.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Lex hisses. She crouches down, between Kon’s legs. She’s fully dressed, not a hair out of place, even if Kon’s Supergirl uniform is half pulled off to reveal her tits. Cool fingers pull aside the piece over her crotch. Kon shivers. The spandex is snapped back over her uncovered pussy lips, Kon squealing with the sting. Lex laughs nastily. “You’re even wetter than I thought. It’s going to start going through the suit soon.” The twist of her lips is cruel disgust. “You really are the whore they all think you are.”

_They think I’m a_ whore? is the first thought through Kon’s mind. “I’m not—”

“But that’s not what I’m here for,” Lex continues, as if Kon hadn’t said anything. She produces a pair of rubber gloves from seemingly nowhere before prodding the fabric away again to push at Kon’s ass. Kon is reminded how uncomfortably stuffed _full_ she is, thighs shivering as Lex prods at the kryptonite beads she’d filled her up with hours before. They come out slowly, bigger ones first. Kon can’t stop the string of groans that leave her mouth as her hole flutters around every bead, panting up at the ceiling.

Lex is smiling with cold eyes and smug lips.

They keep on coming out of her as she bites her lip to stop the moans. There’s heat growing in her lower body, cunt twitching as they’re pulled out of her ass and gather on the floor. She’s panting and hazy by the time they’re finally done.

“Interesting how you like having something up your ass so much,” Lex mocks. “Don’t worry. My associates are going to visit this evening. They’ll fuck _every_ hole you have until you’re stuffed so full you can’t even use what passes for your brain.”

Kon flushes, trying to ignore the slickness between her thighs. Her cunt aches, but instead of from pain, it’s from lack of touch.

Lex stands up, reaching down to painfully tweak a nipple as she does so. The heel of her shoe grinds down onto Kon’s bare cunt, getting wet with her need. Kon tries to bite back her gasp of pleasure. Lex digs her heel in harder. “You want to come? You’re going to have to beg me first, slut.”

Kon turns redder. She licks her lips and tastes Lex’s pussy. She hates it but her cunt _aches_ and the pleasure isn’t _bad_ and she’s done it before, what will another time hurt? “Please let me come. Ma’am.”

The heel of her shoe starts to hurt as Lex leans forward. “I want you to tell me how much you enjoyed having your ass stuffed. And how much you look forward to having it raped later tonight.”

Kon looks away. She doesn’t want to say it. The heel grinds into her clit and tears bead in her eyes from the pain as Lex rubs her shoe in, hard and mean. It hurts. Fuck, it hurts.

“I liked . . . having something . . . in my ass,” she forces out. She shuts her eyes so she doesn’t have to look at Lex’s cruel, disdainful face. “I want . . . to be raped.” Kon shuts her eyes harder, as if that will stop it. “In my ass.”

Lex lets out a snort of laughter. “You can come. But don’t keep me waiting.”

Kon wastes no time in bucking her hips up to meet the rough treads of the shoe, gasping with the little pleasure she gets. Her aching clit grinds into it, painful, lips rubbing against it with painful friction. But she needs it, needs to come, biting her lip and panting up at the ceiling as Lex looks down with disinterested disgust and Kon ruts ever more desperately on her shoe.


End file.
